digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Angel
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 14, 2000 (En:) September 9, 2000 |continuity= }} The group are forced to retreat from an intense battle, and Kari ends up stranded in the Digital World. So the Digimon Emperor decides to send in one of his most powerful servants to deal with her. Synopsis Featured characters (16) * (16) * (16) |c4= * (16) * (24) * (24) * (26) * (28) *'' '' (34) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (38) |c5= * (10) * (12) * (14) * (16) *'Guardromon' (21) * (31) *''Mekanorimon'' (38) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (38) |c6= *' ' (33) *'' '' (35) *'' '' (37) |c7= *'' '' (36) |c8= * (1) * (1) * (1) * (22) * (23) |c11= *''Gennai'' (38) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Davis: "There must be a hundred of 'em!" Yolei: "Wow, you counted that high without even taking off your shoes and socks." :—Yolei mocking Davis as the group face off against an army of Guardromon. "Ouch! Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're gonna keep going this?!" :—'Yolei' recognizes that returning from the Digital World doesn't get any easier. Davis: "Wait a second. Where did Kari go?" Cody: "She's trapped! In the Digital World!" :—Not that much different from the original DigiDestined who were stranded in the Digital World. Davis: "T.K., wasn't Kari right behind you when you went into the gate from the Digital World?" T.K.: "Mm hmm." Davis: "Then it's all your fault! Why didn't you let her go first?!" Cody: "Stop! It was no one's fault! It just happened!" Davis: "What do you know?! You're a little kid!" Cody: "Yeah, but I still know when someone's being a jerk!" Davis: "Uh, I guess that's me." T.K.: "Truth is, Davis is right." Davis and Cody: "Huh?" T.K.: "It really was my fault. I should've been watching out for her all along." Davis: "Well, I guess I could've, too." Cody: "So could I. That's what I mean. There's no one to blame." :—The DigiDestined play the blame game. "This was a great idea, crossing the desert without any water!" :—'Davis' is being sarcastic, unaware that T.K. had a similar experience during his first trip to the Digital World. Davis: "Okay, if it's tails, I rescue Kari. If it's heads, you get to go...Tails! I'll tell her that you were worried about her and that you—" T.K.: "Huh, a coin that has tails on both sides. That's how I used to beat Matt." ... Davis: "Did you really use one of those coins on Matt?" T.K.: "Yeah, that's how I got all his baseball cards and his old guitar." :—Davis and T.K. bond over a trick coin. "Human girls make human boys act sort of weird." :—'Veemon' is very observant. Wormmon: "It's almost your dinner time. Shouldn't you be going home soon, Ken? Digimon Emperor: "Never call me anything but 'Master'!" Digimon Emperor: "Since she's all alone... she deserves someone special." Wormmon: "Oh no, you can't! Anyone but him!" :—The Digimon Emperor makes his next move, but not before chewing Wormmon out for calling him by his real name. "Kari's at a friend's house doing a science project on gravity and they need to see how long I can stand on my head. See ya!" :—'Tai' gives a flimsy excuse to his mother before he leaves to rescue his sister. "Oh, I forgot! I left Mimi on hold when she called from New York. Her phone bill!" :—'Matt', better late than never. T.K.: "Angemon! I haven't seen you in a while." Davis: "An- An- Angemon?" Veemon: "Hi there... big guy." :—Angemon's debut in Digimon Adventure 02. "You know, those control spires really ruin my day." :—'Patamon' cannot maintain his Champion level when a spire is near. Davis: "So besides armor digivolving, Patamon can also digivolve to Angemon? What about Gatomon?" T.K.: "Well, she can digivolve to Angewomon." Davis: "You're kidding me! Angemon AND Angewomon?" Patamon: "That's right! We make a great team!" Davis: "One question, is there an Angebabymon, too?" Patamon: "Sometimes he says the weirdest things!" Davis: "Veemon! Tell me right now if you can digivolve into Ange-something, too. Angedinosaurmon? Angesoccerplayermon?" Veemon: "I just don't have it in me!" T.K.: "He's still got a lot to learn." :—Davis' jealously reaches a whole new level. Jun: "I promise not to tell my parents you were lying if you promise to go out on a date with me, okay? See you Friday at eight!" Matt: "...How did THAT happen?" :—Poor Matt. "Please hold for the Digimon Emperor. Line one for you, sir." :—'Wormmon' takes a call for his master. Kari: "Hey Davis! T.K.! You guys are my heroes! Davis: "Actually, it was mostly my idea, but I decided to bring T.K. along for the ride!" T.K.: "Whatever!" :—Davis, humble as ever. "Why can't these guys ever be small?" :—'Davis' asks a fair question when faced with Andromon for the first time. "I'll have two cheeseburgers and a large order of fries..." :—'Patamon' gets his butt handed to him by Andromon. Kari: Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together? T.K.: Kari, we have to get out of here! We don't even know if it's the same Andromon! Kari: I'm sure it's him! T.K.: Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor! He can't even hear your voice! Kari: You don't know that! Davis: As much as I like you two arguing, he's headed right for us! :—Davis seems to like it when Kari and T.K. argue "Faces... long ago... DigiDestined... I love jigsaw puzzles... Now I see the complete picture." :—'Andromon' loves jigsaw puzzles apparently. Izzy: "Matt just called and told me what had happened with Kari. And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help, and Tai called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with!" Tai: "Come on, Izzy, don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Izzy: "That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you! I may not be as strong as you or Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Tai: "I'm sorry I didn't call you." Izzy: "Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you." Tai: "Wow! That was easy." :—Tai knows there's no predicting Izzy when he gets like this. "Prodigious little devices, aren't they?" :—'Izzys catchphrase makes a comeback as he talks about the D-3s. ''"Our parents are waiting for us! The food's probably cold and soggy by now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement!" :—'Tai' can't leave his mother's cooking alone for a minute. Other notes , although the spire is still shown splitting apart. *When Patamon digivolves to Angemon in the English dub, the words "Digivolve into Ultimate" are heard, even though Angemon is actually a Champion Digimon. *When Andromon fires his Gatling Attack at a control spire, a shot of the projectiles striking the spire was removed from later English dub airings, also due to similarities with . *In the English dub, Matt's realization that he forgot to cook his father's dinner is replaced with the realization that he left Mimi's call on hold. Later, Hiroaki questioning Matt about why he arrived home late is replaced with a conversation about Matt's upcoming date with Jun. |DIGIMON REFERENCES=: *The English dub identifies Izzy's American friend as Willis, in an attempt to tie the English version of Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals into the anime's continuity. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Kari announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This the first episode to use a new digivolution sequence featuring one of the D-3 digivices (as opposed to those used by the original DigiDestined). *This is the first episode in which Davis actually calls T.K. by his real name. }} vi:Ký ức của Hikari de:Wiedersehen mit Andromon